


Lasts

by EtchJetty



Series: Etch's Sketches - A One-Shot Collection [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, Secret Santa, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtchJetty/pseuds/EtchJetty
Summary: When Taylor Hebert turns herself in, Lisa reacts.





	Lasts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSleepingKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepingKnight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/443312) by Phillipa Soo. 



> Click the YouTube link below to listen along to StAnon’s gorgeous rendition!

 

 

“This is Tattletale.”

“Tattletale. This is Anderson.”

Lisa knew Sergeant Anderson. An old Coil mole, whose loyalties followed the money. He was good so long as she paid well.

“Alright. What can I do for you, Anderson?”

“Tattletale, are you aware that your teammate, Skitter, has just surrendered herself to the PRT and is now in custody?”

Lisa felt a jolt through her.

_What?_

Couldn’t think about it. Not now.

“I know, Sergeant. Anything else?”

Another call was coming in. The contact was listed as Parian.  _Not now_.

“No, Tattletale, that’s about it.”

There was a pause on the other end. Then:

“Tattletale, about that payment--” began the Sergeant, but Lisa was hanging up already. She sent a quick message to Parian, and Grue, and everyone and anyone else who needed to know. That took about two minutes.

Then, she had a moment of respite.

_Taylor?_

_How could you?_

 

<https://youtu.be/8fcYDBweqak>

 

I've saved everything from your time here

From the moment I met you

I knew you weren't mine

You should have been mine

Why weren't you mine

Do you know what my powers said

When I saw you saving all our lives

It said

“Be careful with that one, Tats

She will do what it takes to save lives

 

You and your actions left me all senseless

Your willingness left me defenseless

You built a palace out of spider silk

You built a kingdom

I’m rereading the texts that you sent me

I assumed that I had all the answers

I thought it was fine

But I missed all the signs

And now you’re online

I hope that it

Lasts

Lasts

 

You abandoned your things when you left me

Your belongings remind me of you

And your place in our lives

In turning yourself in, you’ve saved all our lives

Do you know what my powers said

When I heard you were gone?

It said

“She’s not coming back, now

“Her reasons for staying are done.”

It took just two words from one tiny precog

Percentages drove you to do this

Two words and an apology in a single note

I wish she’d deceived you

You, you, you...

 

I’m no longer a part of your narrative

Let future historians wonder how Lisa

Reacted when you left her side

You have got a new life

I hope that it

Lasts

Hope that it lasts

 

Our team has no place in your heart

Our lives have no place in your head

The world will forget us instead

I’m burning the memories

Burning the emails that might have condemned you

 

You forfeit a place on our team

You forfeit a place at its head

You sleep in Chicago instead

We’ll only have memories

You’ve got a new life

I hope that it lasts

 

 

Lisa lowered the walls around her power.

_There’s work to be done._

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Cauldron Secret Santa contest! I got The Sleeping Knight, and he asked for a Lisafic. Also, he's a huge Hamilton fan. So misha906 and I got together, and came up with the idea to rewrite Burn. Then StAnonymous got roped into it, wrote half the lyrics, sang it absolutely goregeously, and, well, the above.
> 
> Thank you for listening!


End file.
